Faint
by Southern Goth Gal
Summary: A tragic story of a young Rogue...what happens when she has no one left and turns to the wrong people...her life from a slightly different view. reviews help!
1. Petite Southern Belle

"Mama!" She twirled around in her soft white halter-top sundress with the intricate embroidered design of green leaves and delicate silver flowers. The one her mother had recently made especially for her; everyone knew summers in Mississippi tended to be quite humid with little relief from the sun, and even less cool rainy days. The dress spun around her as she giggled softly, showing off her very fair skin. Her silver heart shaped locket poked itself out the dress, now hanging down the front of her dress, complimenting the dress perfectly. Her mother spent countless hours designing the dress, and weeks sewing it so little Marie knew it was a very special dress. She skipped merrily around the hallway looking for her mother. Marie was only 4 years old and much to her mother's joy she was a very bright child; eager to learn and quick at learning. She began walking barely before she turned 1, and talking, not even two months later. Her constant chattering and questions always brought a bright smile to her mother's (already) angelic face.

**Her chubby fingers latched onto the inside of the door and pushed it open slowly. The half open door allowed just a ray of light from the hall to shine through, the light dimly shone apon her mother's figure on her queen sized bed with covers piled on top. The young girl smiled and held back a squeal, she tip toed her way over the softly carpeted room and climbed onto the spot next to her mother. The little girl's eyes danced with excitement, the slight light from the hallway revealed her glittering emerald green eyes and her chubby fingers grasping around the edge of the comforter ready to pull it up and surprise her mother.**

**She pealed back the cover…**

**her heart began pounding in her ears……….**

**Her blood froze in its veins…at the sight she saw.**

**Her little lungs barely managed a terrifying scream before the room went completely dark.**

**Note: New story, I would really like some reviews, I don't mind constructive criticism, but flamers; I don't think I can take any of that. Sighs Well I worked really hard on this story, I hope you enjoy! Any ideas(or advice) for anyone of my stories just email me, or tell me in a review. Till next time! Waves**


	2. Funeral For a Friend

Lifting the black dress over her head she slid it down over her body. The young girl turned around, only to be met with her own reflection staring back at her. (To her own disappointment) Red, bloodshot eyes and pale, unhealthy looking skin was only the beginning to her nightmare, her happiness and innocence seemed drained from her. The girl looked like a complete stranger even to herself. What she wouldn't give to see her mama again. Alive that was. She wiped away the last of the tears she would shed, with her gloved finger.

Taking the hand of her now distant father. They began to make the journey to the funeral home in complete silence. The car came to a halt 30 minutes later when the old black Chevy pulled up alongside the funeral home. Little Marie shuddered a bit just by the looks of the place, cold and dreary, opposite of a home and more of a prison. How could they have ever left her mother in that place? Why would she want to be there of all places? Marie being as young as she was now understood death, just not fully.

The shock shone in her young face as she bravely walked to the casket where her mother laid and peered into the casket. It took every inch of her being to stay conscious. Her once beautiful, happy, elegant mother, once full of life lay against the white silk lining of her coffin and final resting place.

'Imitation. That's what it is. That cant be her…. it just cant be.' She reassured herself quietly. Reaching out with her black lace gloves she touched the side of her mother's face. Withdrawing her hand from the cold the body gave off. Silent tears poured from her eyes-against her will- as she slid down the coffin's side crying uncontrollably.

"Mama…. why? WHY?"

Clinging to the side of the coffin the girl was lifted as easily as any doll and placed on the nearby ground. Behind the veil of tears, the girl seen with alert eyes and broken heart as "her" coffin was lifted into the dark shaft of cold space of unwelcoming earth; the priest's words of comfort and mixed sorrow drowned out by cries of the family and carried away by the wind.

"Bye mama…" the little girl croaked as she clenched onto the silver heart locket, the last reminder of her mother.


	3. Someday Youll Understand

Her father didn't want her anymore. It was as simple as that. So he did the most sensible thing a depressed drunk could do. Which at the time Marie didn't know or understand; but it was about the best thing he could ever possibly do for her. Instead of slipping into outright rage he picked her up. Threw her over his shoulder, tossed her in the old rusty truck and drove off.

Sitting silently Marie longingly watched her home shrink further and further behind her with ever turn down the twisted dirt road. Beyond tears at this point all she could do was wait for things to unfold before her, helpless as it was it seemed to work, watching the same scenery roll on till as far as her saucer sized eyes could see. Only the clapping of thunder once in awhile, interrupted her trance causing her to jump nervously, sometimes even earning a long hard look from her father, the man who was currently in charge of her future, what ever that may be.

* * *

Teeth chattering; so cold it penetrated her very bones causing her to tremble tremendously. At a certain point she couldn't even feel her arms or legs let alone close her eyes. It was almost a hopeless cause. Marie had to face the facts she had been huddled on the side of the highway for hours and yet very few people came by. Each time when she tried to stop them, waving her short arms for attention, the car merely beeped and soared on by. The passengers not even taking a second glance, to look back at the poor girl.

With her eyes pasted open, the reality of her situation became much clearer to her, it seemed she was even more helpless then she was hours previously, when her father jerked the truck to the side of the road and practically threw her out. Disdain clearly shining through his eyes, maybe even mixed with some pity and sadness. But how could she tell? He barely looked at her for at the most 10 whole seconds.

In the matter of days Marie went from being both her mother and father's pride and joy (their whole life) to nothing. Not even worth the tiniest bit of his time. She was suddenly stripped not only of her value in life but the only love she'd ever known.

After all her mother was forever dead and her father seemed to be, heading in the same exact direction. That day was not only the same day Marie lost the remainder of her family, all the love she'd ever known, but the day she took her life in her hands by erasing everything from her memory bit by bit till their was nothing left but emptiness.

* * *

**Note:** _Right now i feel horrible for making anyone who was waiting for just one chapter of this story, well wait so long. Im truly sorry. Just sometimes after i havent added more to a story, in time i forget what i orignally intended for it, thus losing the whole feel of the story. Plus, the uber short chapter. i was just so happy to be writting again that i had to post this little amount.(it felt right for it to end here too)I should be adding more by the end of tonight though.(which i did to thischap.)please forgive me. i really have no excuses for not updating._

**_-SGG_**


	4. Destiny

Irene Adler believed fate intended her for some reason, which still remained a mystery to her, that tonight she had to go visit her old friend. When it came to fate Irene felt nearly helpless as to what would happen next. It seemed to have a habit of grabbing her by the wrists and directing her where to go exactly, which at times could be helpful, or just plain annoying. Then again her visions brought (usually) the insight needed to help and in some cases, save others. Always being the kind, softhearted type Irene was always the first to want to help others as long as she could remember. Her mother reminded her often that it was her gift and curse and that if she wasn't careful enough it could bring about her own death. But now without her "gift" the world was a place she could only imagine from old memories, because not only was she a seer, but a blind woman.

Today was the day she would become a mother, well a foster mother, but a mother nonetheless to a little girl. Without her this young girl would fall possibly into the wrong hands, or even die, altering not only her future but also the lives of numerous. Now all she needed to do was stumble upon the little girl. Being blind didn't particularly fit well with this case but if she was at the right place and of course, with the exact timing, it shouldn't be too hard.

The driver slammed on the brakes causing the whole car to shake. Just when he was about to turn and apologize to his boss for stopping so abruptly, she interrupted, a smile creeping unto her face.

"I believe we have a visitor, John."

* * *

A young man with every promise for a bright future practically ensured to him, John was lucky and bright, till one day his life was turned upside down. His father, a rich businessman, suddenly went into debt and they lost everything. That was the day everything suddenly changed, he could either leave his family, go to college, like nothing happened, or take care of his family as they had for him over the years. He couldn't abandon his family so he went out in search of jobs, but none (besides fast food places) would hire him. So John worked at the local coffee shop part time and had two side jobs. Till one day he stumbled upon an elderly lady who kindly offered him a job that would ensure enough money not only his family but for him.

Nearly 10 years later, John still devoutly worked for Irene. Mainly as a chauffer and sometimes doing odd jobs around the house, even though his father finally gained back the money needed to start over (becoming twice as rich before the incident) after a year of working for Irene. He was free to go to college and follow in his father's footsteps (hopefully without the debt) but instead stayed on with Irene. Sometimes, more so towards the beginning, he was surprised on how she always seemed to know when something important would happen, but he always trusted Irene because she was "special" as his nana would say, and so far she had never once led him wrong.

So when he was instructed to bring the half-frozen little girl off the side of the road, (that he almost hit) and into the safety and warmth of the car, John did not once ask why. Because by now he knew everything happened for a reason.

"Destiny is something that cannot be avoided, if it's meant to happen then there's nothing that can be done to possibly prevent it." Both his Nana and Irene once mentioned. Which caused John's smile to broaden, from those single memories. They were so much alike, it was almost eerie, but he loved and missed his Nana so much, which caused him to like Irene all the more. It was as if she'd never died.

**Note:** _Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. And just to let you all know I dont think i'll be adding more till next weekend. I hope you dont mind. And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I think their why i even wrote more tonight. postive comments always help...and advice. and whatever else anyone can think of..._

**-SGG**


End file.
